Mick Montpelier
'''Mick '''is a stuffed common marmoset. He is one of the newest stuffed animals. Persona(s) Mick is one of the newest stuffed animals who arrived to the gang. Him and Chiwong are quite some new members on the show. He has a thin gray coat of hair and two furry white ears, despite the fact, Mick's life span has reached 13 years old. Bio Mick is a stuffed common marmoset who is a new member of the show. He often never finds Chiwong happy to be around: but unlike most common marmosets, Mick is never found in eastern Brazil. Mick's life span has reached 13 years old since the time he arrived on the show. Basis Mick is based on a common marmoset, a type of monkey. They can only be found in eastern Brazil unlike Mick who is never found in eastern Brazil. Livery Mick has brown legs and has light brown fur like all common marmosets have, he has white ears also. When will Mick appear? Mick will soon appear in the episodes of Season 20 before Season 21 when Norm will appear. Chiwong may also make his debut in Season 20 as well: the two will make their appearances soon. Behind the Scenes Mick is new and so he never received a full scale model. His full scale model was never done like Chiwong's, it is unknown about the full scale model. History about Mick's basis Common marmosets are a kind of monkey. They are the size of a rat and weigh less than three pounds, usually around 10-8 ounces. Marmosets have long tails and human like hands and arms to climb trees. Unlike most monkeys they have claws instead of nails. They don't have a claw on their big toe. They have small gray heads with two furry white ears. They have a thin gray coat of hair. The only place you can find a common marmoset is eastern Brazil. Marmosets have a diet of snakes, tree frogs, insects, bird eggs, fruit, and natural vegetation. They drink water all the time. They have fewer teeth because of their small body size and because of the food they eat. The marmoset life span is 1-20 years. Summary Mick had known less about his youth. He had been so impatient. He promised to apologize about the things he did wrong. He has fewer teeth because he is common. A common marmoset. Mick had only knew little about his youth and not too much. Just a chance to know more about his youth. He is already 13 years old. However, is still common. In his youth and now. History Mick and Chiwong were sent to the Stuffed Animal Show from different places. Eastern Brazil and China, though Mick is never seen there now. Mick was so impatient to arrive on the show while Chiwong was rather patient towards arriving on the show. Mick and Chiwong soon arrived. Later, Mick and Qwerty were sent to help build a building. Many Experts discovered about the building. More History is to come soon. Category:Characters